


여전히 날 사랑할 거니

by The_One_With



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell(Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Domestic Fluff, God attends parenting classes, God did not plan this, M/M, Manipulative Gabriel, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romance, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With
Summary: 그는 추락했다기보다는 어슬렁 걸어 내려간 거나 마찬가지였다. 나중에서야 알게 된 거지만, 모든 건 그의 질문들이 너무 과했기 때문이었다. 어쩌면 하나도 너무 과했는지 모른다.제가 다른 천사를 사랑해도 되나요?신이 그에 곰곰이 생각했다. 때는 아직 신이 그들과 소통할 적이었다.네 형제들을 동등하게 사랑하라,때는 우주가 시작되기 전이었기에 지상의 어떠한 언어와도 다르고, 지상의 어떠한 방식과도 다르게 표현된 울리는 목소리로 신은 말했다.제가 당신을 사랑하는 것보다 다른 천사를 더 사랑한다면 어떻게 되나요?떼를 쓰는구나, 라파엘이제 그만, 퉁기지 마시죠. 제가 당신의 작은 필멸체들을 사랑하는 것보다 다른 천사를 더 사랑한다면 어떻게 되는 겁니까?너는,신은 말했다.네 형제들과 이를 의논할 수 있으리라.쭉 무심한 어버이였다는 것 외에는 아무 잘못도 하지 않았지만, 뜻하지 않게도 신은 첫 혁명을 야기했다.





	여전히 날 사랑할 거니

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Still Love Me When I Am No Longer Young and Beautiful?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254607) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 

> 한국 팬덤에서는 크롤리 사마엘설이 대세인 것 같지만, 해외에서는 크롤리가 라파엘이었다는 가정의 팬픽이 많은 것 같습니다. 이 작품에서도 크롤리가 과거에 라파엘이었다는 설정이 나오니 참고하시길. 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.

그는 추락했다기보다는 어슬렁 걸어 내려간 거나 마찬가지였다. 나중에서야 알게 된 거지만, 모든 건 그의 질문들이 너무 과했기 때문이었다. 어쩌면 하나도 너무 과했는지 모른다.

**제가 다른 천사를 사랑해도 되나요?**

신이 그에 곰곰이 생각했다. 때는 아직 신이 그들과 소통할 적이었다. **네 형제들을 동등하게 사랑하라,** 때는 우주가 시작되기 전이었기에 지상의 어떠한 언어와도 다르고, 지상의 어떠한 방식과도 다르게 표현된 울리는 목소리로 신은 말했다. 우주가 시작되기 살짝 전, 신이 무(無)에서 원소를 만들고 천사들을 보내 이를 퍼트리고 빚어냄으로써 은하와 별무리와 블랙홀과 다른 그러한 것들을 만들게 하기 전 찰나의 시간이었다.

천사는 답을 듣고 자리를 떴다.

이후에 우주가 _진짜_ 시작되고 나서, 먼 은하를 창조하며 손을 놀린 후에 천사는 돌아왔다. **제가 당신을 사랑하는 것보다 다른 천사를 더 사랑한다면 어떻게 되나요?**

신은 그에 곰곰이 생각했다. 때는 신이 행성에 심을 생명을 처음으로 만들고 있을 시절이었다. **떼를 쓰는구나, 라파엘.**

이중으로 꾸짖음 받은 천사, 라파엘은 멀리 가서는 그릇된 무리와 어울렸다. 그 무리는 라파엘의 손윗형제 사마엘이 이끄는 무리였다. 사마엘은 또한 루시퍼라고도 알려져 있다. 라파엘은 그 형제를 '루시'라고 칭하는 걸 선호했다.

라파엘이 모든 생명과 존재의 창조자에게 어슬렁 걸어 올라가 말한 것은, 그로부터 아주 조금의 시간이 지난 후였다. 그리고 그때는 신이 지구 프로젝트에 착수한 지 정말로 몇 분밖에는 지나지 않았을 때이기도 했다. **이제 그만, 퉁기지 마시죠. 제가 당신의 작은 필멸체들을 사랑하는 것보다 다른 천사를 더 사랑한다면 어떻게 되는 겁니까?**

신은 꾹 참으려는 이가 마시는 최초의, 깊은숨을 들이마셨고, 천천히 내쉬었다. 이것은, 우연하게도 이산화탄소와 언짢음을 세상에 소개했다. **너는,** 신은 말했다. **네 형제들과 이를 의논할 수 있으리라.** 쭉 무심한 어버이였다는 것 외에는 아무 잘못도 하지 않았지만, 뜻하지 않게도 신은 첫 혁명을 야기했다. 혁명은 차후 "천국"이라 칭해질 곳에서 형제와 형제들 사이에 일어난 거였다. 지구에 인간이 존재하기 시작한 지 며칠 되지 않았을 무렵, 이상하게도 친숙하게 생긴 존재가 에덴으로 스륵 기어들어 오고, 메타트론이 저것은 악마라고 설명할 때까지, 신은 이를 깨닫지 못했다.

모든 답을 알고 있어야 하는 존재로서 질문을 한다는 것은 어려운 일이었기에 신은 평서문으로 표현하였다. **아, 그래. 악마들. 내 계획에는 없던 것들인데.**

메타트론은 자원해서 얘기했다. **제 형제들이 은총에서 벗어나 악마가 됨에 저도 놀랐습니다. 악마들은 이미 저희와 다시 싸우기로 맹세하였습니다. 우리는 이 미래의 약속을 "아마겟돈"이라 이름하였지요. 물론 그들이 패할 것입니다.**

**알았다.** 신은 말했고, 낼 수 있는 가장 작은 목소리로 이렇게 덧붙였다. **아, 젠장.**

일단 부모 수업이라는 게 만들어지면, 신은 비밀리에 참석할 거였다.

~::~

누구도 더는 예전과 같지 않았다. 긍지는 꺾이고, 믿음은 깨진 채, 망가지고 변형된 몸으로- 굳이 지구 내부뿐만이 아니라 꾸준히 팽창하는 우주의 무저갱을 향해, 그들은 다방면으로 추락했다. 발달한 지성을 가진 생명은 우주가 왼쪽과 오른쪽, 한편에서 다른 한편으로만 뻗어 있다고 생각하기 쉽다. 그들 중 대부분이 우주가 위에서 아래로도 뻗어 있다는 것을 잊는다. 흠, 이 경우에 타락 천사들은 정말로 깊고, 잴 수 없는 깊이 아래로 떨어졌다.

그들은 순전한 오기에서 기어 올라왔다. 악의 가득한 보복심에서 그들은 신의 가장 최신 프로젝트인 지구를 저들의 놀이터로 삼았다.

크로울리 또한 함께 왔다, 어떠한 충의심에서가 아니라, 잘 숨겨둔 희망을 품고서.

에덴의 동문을 지키는 자가 천사 아지라파엘이라는 걸 들었을 때, 희망은 고통에 가까울 정도의 기쁨으로 피어났다. 몇몇 악마들이 투덜대고 불평하는 바에 따르면 아지라파엘은 분명하게도 화염검을 지닌 모양이었고, 이는 숨어들어 소란을 피우려 하는 악마들을 푹 찌르기 위함이었다.

용감하고 자기희생적이게도 크로울리는 염탐하겠다고 지원했다. 이 정도쯤이야. 와, 크로울리는 정말 대단한 악마 아닌가? 다른 타락 천사들이 노려보고 욕설하고 쏘아보는 동안, 악마는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 환희에 찬 채 지옥 밖으로 스르륵 미끄러져 나아갔다.

~::~

에덴은 순수한 쾌락과 여유의 밀림이었다. 어떠한 죽음도, 고통도, 상실도, 불편도 없었다. 모기와 이(louse)가 아직 만들어지기 전이었고, 사자들조차 건강하고 평화로운 채식주의자들이었다. 날씨는 언제나 완벽했으며 아담과 이브는 다시 한 사람으로 합쳐지려고 하는 양 뒹굴었다.

크로울리는 그들에게 조금의 관심도 주지 않았다.

거기. _거기에._ 거기에 천사가 있었다. 크로울리는 가까운 나무에 몸을 웅크리고 그저 바라만 봤다. 그가 사랑했고 잃어버린 천사의 광경에 흠뻑 빠져서. 아지라파엘이 그를 기억하기나 할까? 그를 _알아_볼까? 신은 저의 인간을 만드는 중에 천사들에게도 지상에서 튀지 않게끔 할 육체를 만들도록 명했다. 혁명 시작 직전의 천국은 붐벼나가는 인간의 도시처럼 보였다. 라파엘이던 적, 크로울리는 길고 붉은 머리를 지녔었다. 이목을 끌게, 뭐 그게 크로울리의 의도였다. 키도 눈에 띌 만큼 크고, 뭐 그게 크로울리의 생각이었다. 악마로서도 크로울리는 인간의 육신을 입을 때면 여전히 같은 특징들을 지니고 있었지만, 그의 영적인 부분은 아주 다르게 보였다. 타락은 크로울리를 태웠고 훼손시켰으며 궁극에는 그를 그 자신도 알아보지 못할 이로 만들었다. 그는 더는 라파엘이 아니었다.

아, 크로울리는 깨달았다. 아지라파엘은 그를 알아보지 못할 것이다. 알아보더라도 그게 무슨 소용일까? 우주 역사상 일어난 최초의 전쟁에서 둘은 반대편이었다. 둘은 상대방을 푹 찌르게 되어있었다, 상대방에게 푹 빠지는 것이 아니라.

그럼에도 크로울리는 그리하였지만. 추락하기 전, 다양한 정도의 자신감으로 크로울리는 몇 번 저 권품천사에게 접근한 적이 있었다. 끝이 도래하기 직전, 검들이 뽑히기 전, 사지가 묶여 밖으로 던져지기 전, 찰나의 시간에 크로울리는 천사에게 물으려 했다. **네가 인간을 사랑하는 것보다 나를 더 사랑할 수 있을 거라고 생각해? 내가 널 사랑하듯이?** 크로울리는 물으려 했지만, 그가 **네가-** 까지 밖에 꺼내지 못했을 때, 혁명이 시작됐다.

크로울리는 바로 저처럼 아지라파엘 역시 혁명에서 싸웠으리라는 걸 의심치 않았다. 그러나, 전투와 유혈과 비통함 한 가운데 둘은 한 번도 마주친 적이 없었다. 크로울리는 아지라파엘이 저와 같은 이유에서 저를 피했을 것이라는 바보 같은 생각에 집착했다. 상대방과 싸우고 싶지 않다는 바로 그 이유에서.

지구 시간으로 나흘, 비늘 입은 몸으로 사랑에 애타며 크로울리는 천사를 따라다녔다. 닷새째 되는 날 새벽에 두 번째로 친숙하면서도 고상한 채 하는 날개 달린 녀석이 그의 시야를 막아섰다.

"이제는 무슨 이름으로 불리느냐, 악마야?" 뱀에게 미소 지으며, 가브리엘이 물었다. 그 보라색 눈은 가브리엘이 제가 말 거는 대상이 누군지 정확히 알면서도 크로울리의 천사 시절을 아는 척하지는 않을 거라는 걸 보여주고 있었다.

_크로울리Crawly,_ 악마는 쉭쉭거렸다. _그러는 넌?_

"난 추락하지 않았네. 난 여전히 대천사 가브리엘이다." 사실에 자랑스러워하며 가브리엘은 팔을 벌렸다.

_그렇다고 확신해?_

"내가 달리 누구일까."

크로울리가 반박하며 쉭쉭 댄 말은 길었고, 야자수만 이해할 언어 외에 다른 지상의 언어로는 절대로 통역되지 않을 말이었다. 가브리엘의 얼굴은 그의 눈빛만큼이나 딱딱해졌다. "그건 부적절했네."

_그랬나?_

"질문들은 이미 널 곤경에 처하게 한 적이 있지. 또 그렇게 할 거고."

_어머나, 그럼 제가 어찌해야 할까요?_

"그런 식으로 내게 말하지 마라."

뱀은 조롱하듯 홱 고개를 돌렸다.

"들어... 크로울리." 뱀은 몸을 부르르 떨었다. "난 저 천사를 _내버려 두라고_ 하기 위해 여기 온 거네. 네가 그에 대해 비틀린, 솔직히 말해서 _역겨운_ 감정을 품고 있다는 걸, 그리고 그로 인해 추락했다는 걸 알아. 너는 악이야, 크로울리. 네가 하는 모든 일이 잘못됐다는 걸 넌 분명히 알아야 해. 그리고 아지라파엘은... 글쎄, 내가 품고 있을지 모를 어떠한 의혹에도 불구하고, 그는 여전히 천사지. 그렇기에 그는 선이야. 에덴에 악이 있을 자리는 없네."

_선이 있는 곳엔 악이 있는 법이지,_ 크로울리는 상당히 합리적으로 합리화했다. 대체로 크로울리는 그런 것들에는 요만큼의 관심도 없었다. 그는 그저... 떠나고 싶지 않을 뿐이었다.

"아담과 이브는 악에 대한 개념이 없어." 크로울리가 쌍을 이룰 만큼의 뇌세포도 갖고 있지 않다는 듯 천천히, 가브리엘은 얘기했다. "그런 면에서, 두 사람은 선에 대한 개념도 없지. 선악은 고난을 요구해, 두 사람이 사는 곳은 실재하는 낙원이고. 두 사람이 선악을 구분할 수 있도록 하는, 그래서 네가 조금이라도 아지라파엘 가까이 존재할 필요가 있도록 하는 유일한 길은 두 사람이 신의 명령을 따르지 않는 것뿐이야. 다행스럽게도 그리고 자네에게는 불행하게도, 지혜의 나무에 열리는 사과를 그들은 절대로 먹지 않을 거네."

_아, 정말?_ 뱀이 냈다기엔 대단히 사랑스러운 소리로- 크로울리는 고상하게 기침했다. 그리고 넘쳐나는 무관심함을 담아 덧붙였다. _멍청한 소리 같군. 난 관심 없어._

"그래 자네가 관심 둘 게 아닐세." 가브리엘은 경고했다.

"그들이 선과 악, 올바름과 그릇됨을 구분하지 못하는 지금 그대로의 모습으로 있는 것은 중요한 일이야. 무지는 그들이 스스로, 서로, 그리고 그들을 둘러싼 모든 자연과의 사이에서 평화를 누릴 수 있도록 하는 것일세. 그들이 이 사과에 한입이라도 입을 대는 순간 일어날 일은 우리에게 몇천 년 동안 영향을 미칠, 심각한 결과를 초래할 거야."

_그런 걸 우리는 원하지 않지._

"우리는 확실히 원하지 않아." 가브리엘은 길게 내려온 제 회색 머리를 어깨 뒤로 넘겼다. "그렇기에, 크로울리, 지금이 네가 떠날 시간이다. 그리고 다신 돌아오지 말게. 넌 그를 다신 보지 못할 걸세."

휙, 하는 소리를 내는 우주적 에너지와 함께 대천사는 사라졌다. 크로울리는 악마답게 떠나지 않는 것을 택했다. 떠나도록 강제할 존재가 있는 것도 아니었다.

대신에 그는 계략을 짰다. 아지라파엘을 다신 보지 못할 거라니, _퍽이나._

~::~

"이거 완전히 망했네." 는 비참한 그 존재의 잃어버린 사랑에게 처음으로 건네는 말이 될 거였다. 크로울리는 세련되고 교태롭게 말을 꺼내고 싶었다. 하지만 아담과 이브가 점점 멀어지는 동안 그의 천사는 불편해 보였고.. 역겹다는 반응, 싸움을 악마는 예상했다. 그러나 거기엔 크로울리를 웃긴다든지 위로가 된다고 생각하고 싶지 않음에도 그렇게 생각하는, 긴장한 천사만이 있을 뿐이었다. 지구에 첫 번째 비가 내리기 시작했을 때, 마치 그들이 태생적인 적이 아니란 듯, 아지라파엘은 악마를 제 날개 아래로 반겼다.

아, 그리고 또, 분명하게도 아지라파엘은 검을 내줘버린 모양이었다. 어떤 것들은 절대 변하지 않는군 그래.

~::~

아마겟돈이 아니었던 아마겟돈이 끝난 후, 부르르 떨고 있는 식물들 앞에 서서 크롤리는 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 악마는 천국에서 아지라파엘의 심판을 대신 받았고, 천사에게 빨리 죽어버리라고 얘기한 가브리엘의 얼굴에다 대고 지옥불을 뱉어냈었다. 이제 악마는 일종의 깨달음을 겪고 있었다.

크롤리는 자신이 어두운 측면의 이유에서 이브가 사과를 먹도록 유혹한 거라고 세상과 지옥을 속였다. 실제로 이것은 인류가 선과 악, 올바름과 그릇됨의 차이를 알도록 하여 그가 그의 천사 곁에 머물 수 있도록 하길 원했던, 지극히 사적인 이유에서 행해졌던 거였다. 그러한 발상을 크롤리의 머리에 심은 것은 가브리엘이었다.

가브리엘이 그러지 않았다면, 아담과 이브가 끝까지 행복하고 무지한 채 에덴동산에 머물렀다면, 아마겟돈이 발발할 기회는 결코 없었을 거였다. 고통받는 인류의 악몽 없이는 악몽에서 야기되는 4기수 또한 존재할 수 없었을 것이다. 적그리스도가 에덴에 몰래 들여 보내졌을 수도 있겠지만, 거기엔 적그리스도가 익힐 만한 악에 대한 개념이 없었다. 에덴에서 길러진 사탄의 아들은 열한 살에도 순수하게 과일을 사각대면서 유용한 생각이라곤 전혀 하지 못할 거였다.

아담과 이브가 신의 뜻에 반하도록 속임수를 쓸 악마들은 있었고, 그들 중 많은 이들이 그저 두 번째 혁명을 일으키기 위해서라는 이유로 그 짓을 했을 거였다. 그럼에도 동문에 배치된 것은 아지라파엘이었고, 잠입한 것은 크롤리였다.

모두 계획된 거였다, 이것은. 크롤리는 이제 알 수 있었다. 크롤리가 옳은 일을 하고 천사가 나쁜 일을 한 거라고 밝혀지면 얼마나 웃기겠느냐고, 그 날에 아지라파엘에게 농담하지 않았던가?

아지라파엘은 아무 일도 하지 않았다. 옳은 일도 하지 않았지만, 생각해보면 그른 일도 하지 않았다. '전쟁'이 아지라파엘의 화염검을 얻은 것은 어느 것과도 관련이 없었고, 끝에 가서 검은 전쟁에게 별 도움이 되지도 못했다. 진실된 악마답게 크롤리는 정말, 정말, _정말로_ 나쁜 짓을 한 거였다.

그리고 진실된 겁쟁이답게 크롤리는 이를 아지라파엘에게 절대 말하지 않기로 했다.

~::~

"비극적인 사랑 이야기가 일으키는 일들이란, 정말로 감동적이야." 아지라파엘이 크롤리에게 말했다. 둘은 타지마할 안에 서 있었고, 막 투어에서 벗어난 참이었다. "샤 자한은 진실로 아내를 사랑했어."

"최소한 좋아하기는 했겠지." 크롤리는 툴툴거렸다. "둘 사이 애가 열넷이라고."

아지라파엘은 두 눈을 감고 깊게 숨 쉬었다. "뭄타즈 마할을 기리기 위한 이 영묘를 세우기 위해서 20년이 걸렸지. 이 얼마나 대단한 헌신일까."

"자한이 직접 세운 것도 아니잖아. 가이드가 뭐라고 했더라? 2만 명이 넘는 사람들이 동원됐다고 했었나? 코끼리도 _엄청 많이_ 쓰고. 본인이 타일 한 장 깔았을까 의심스러운걸."

"얼마나 그녀를 사모했기에."

"직접 세웠_다면야,_ 정말 인상 깊었겠지."

"제 아내에 대한 충절을 봐."

"아내가 세 명 있었고."

"내가 좀 _감상_하게 두면 안 될까?" 아지라파엘은 특유의 사랑스러운, 분노한 표정으로 입을 비쭉 내밀며 비난했다. 천사는 때로는 차분하고 침착했지만, 때로는 푸른 눈과 날개를 지닌 과민한 존재가 되기도 했다.

크롤리는 천사에게 헌신했다. 크롤리는 천사를 사모했다. 크롤리는 천사에게 지독하리만큼 충절을 바친 나머지 이건 그냥 아지라파엘이 악마에게 목줄을 채운 거나 다름없었다. 왜 _크롤리는_ 칭찬 하나 들을 수 없는 것인가?

"영묘를 원해?" 비꼼은 아주 살짝만 담아 크롤리가 물었다. "널 위해서라면 내가 세워줄게."

"아." 감동하고, 저 자신을 위해 세워질 매우 거대한 무덤 생각에 분명하게도 불편해진 아지라파엘이 속삭였다.

"그럴 필요는 없을 거란다. 그래도 마음은 정말 고마워."

"그러면 동산으로." 크롤리는 정했다. "우주에서 제일 큰 거로 해줄게."

"식물은 네가 더 좋아하는 거잖니."

"너도 좋아하잖아."

"그래." 에덴동산 위에 서 있던 먼 과거 속으로 살포시 미소지으며 아지라파엘은 인정했다. "정말 좋아하지. 우리 언제든 식물원에 놀러 갈 수 있을 거야. 어쩌면 열대우림에 가볼 수도 있고." 열대우림이 우려할 만한 속도로 줄어들고 있다는 사실을 상기하면서 아지라파엘의 행복감은 가라앉았다. "그래, 뭐. 삶은 더는 에덴동산에서와 같지 않으니."

"미안." 제 의지에 반하여 크롤리는 사과했다. 악마는 감히 목을 타고 올라와 멍청이처럼 튀어나오려는 다른 감상적인 얘기들은 꾹 눌러 삼켰다.

기둥 하나를 바라보며 아지라파엘은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "있지... 난 한 번도 널 탓해본 적 없어. 이브와 사과에 대해서 말이야. 한 번도. 솔직히 말하자면, 이 아마겟돈 사건을 다 겪고 나니, 아담과 이브는 어떤 식으로든 떠날 수밖에 없었을 거란 걸 깨달았어." 아지라파엘은 두 손을 복부 앞에 포갰다. 그 푸른 눈에 서린 보드랍고 상처받은 무언가는 크롤리가 보호 본능에서 천사에게 기대어 오게 했다. 아지라파엘은 스스로 아주 잘 싸울 수 있었다. 그는 아마 한 번의 실랑이만으로도 크롤리를 처치할 수 있을 거였다. 하지만 아지라파엘은 싸우지 않는 쪽을 택할 거였고, 모든 폭력적인 일을 악마가 대신 하도록 하는 아지라파엘의 수동 공격적인 면모에 대해서 크롤리는 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

그는 아지라파엘의 그런 점을 정말정말 좋아했다. 크롤리가 추락하기 전조차, 그는 아지라파엘의 이런 개자식 같은 면모가 밑바닥도 감수할 만큼 매력적이라고 생각했다. 안타깝게도 의도된 말장난이었다.

버릇처럼 크롤리는 지킬 태세를 하고, 가깝게 다가와 붙었다.

"뭐가 문제야, 천사야?" 아지라파엘의 등 뒤로 올린 손을 공중에서 주춤하며 크롤리는 물었다. 아주 잠깐 멈추었다가, 크롤리는 손바닥을 아지라파엘의 등에 놓았고 천국에서 발급된 육체가 발산하는 열이 제 인간 몸에 와닿는 걸 느꼈다.

"왜 내가 동문 일을 수락했는지 알아?" 고개를 돌려 그를 바라보면서, 천사는 예상치 못한 질문을 했다. 둘은 거의 코를 맞댄 거나 다름없이 서 있었고, 푸른 눈은 선글라스 속 심연을 바라보고 있었다.

"정중하게 요청받아서? 영광스러운 일이라 들어서? 누가 재밌을 거라 설득해서?"

"나는 라파엘을 다시 볼 수 있을 거라고 생각했어."

우주적 존재이기에 크롤리는 숨을 실제로 쉴 필요가 없었다. 그는 보이기 위한 목적으로만 숨을 쉬었다. 아무도 이쪽을 바라보지 않아서 정말 다행이었다, 인간 몸의 폐가 기능을 멈췄고 크롤리는 그저 멍하니 바라만 보고 있었기 때문에.

아지라파엘의 눈은 젖어 있었다. "나는- 난 지금껏 너에게 말하지 않았어. 왜냐하면 내가.... 내가 한 번도 말할 준비가 된 적이 없었으니까. 내겐 충분한 _용기가_ 없었어, 정말. 6천 년이 지났고... 이제서야 난 다시는 그를 보지 못할 거라는 걸 받아들이고 있어. 지금에서야 스스로 나아가는 걸 허락하고 있어. 우리는... 우린 서로에게 너무나 중요한 존재였단다. 내가 널 모욕하고, 우리 관계를 격하시켜 왔다는 걸 알아. 또한 너 없이는 내가 지상에서 보낸 시간이 무의미했을 거란 것도 알지." 아지라파엘은 조용하게, 축축하고 측은한 소리로 웃었다. "그 시간들이 몇 번이나 육체와의 분리로 중단될 뻔했던지. 넌 언제나 훌륭하게 날 돌봐줬어. 너도 내게 소중해." 그는 손마디로 크롤리의 광대뼈를 부드럽게 쓸었다. 천천히, 부드럽게 천사는 손으로 악마의 뺨을 감쌌다. "너를 사랑해. 그래서 너도 이걸 알아야 한다고 생각했어. 천국, 지옥과의 일이 있기도 했고, 라파엘이 언젠가는 돌아와 혁명이 시작되기 직전에 말하려고 했던 게 무엇인지 마침내 말해줄 거라고 믿고 있었기 때문에 나는 망설여왔어. 하지만 그건 불공평해! 너에게 불공평해. 넌 단순한 대체품이나 임시적인 것보다 훨씬 큰 존재야. _너를_ 사랑해. 사랑해, 그리고 널 선택해. 그 나쁜 놈이 당장 돌아온다고 하더라도 널 선택할 거야."

크롤리는 많은 말을 하고 싶었다. 많은 말을 해야 했다. 두 가지 정도 걱정을 해야 하기도 했다. 그중 하나는 사람들이 이게 공개된 장소에서의 대화이기에, 경청해도 되는 거라고 생각하고 있는 듯 보인다는 점이었다. 물론 전혀 _그렇지 않았다._

크롤리가 다시 숨 쉬는 게 가능해졌을 때, 그는 이렇게 말했다. "확신해?"

"그래." 다른 손으로 크롤리의 손을 꼭 잡아 쥐면서, 아지라파엘은 말했다. "사랑해. 한번은 내게 넌 너무 빠르다고 얘기한 적이 있었지... 난 이제 다 따라잡았어."

"아니, 아니... 라파엘이 지금 당장 여기 있다고 해도 그를 거절할 거라고 확신하느냐고?"

"망설임 없이." 천사는 감정을 담아 맹세했다.

"사탄이 나타나서 우리가 11살짜리 적그리스도에게 어떻게 우주의 미래를 구하고 혁명을 저지해야 하는지에 관해 조언하고 있을 때, 라파엘이 대체 어디 있었는데? 어디에도 없었지! 하지만 넌 거기 있었어. 넌 언제나 날 구하기 위해 와줘."

"아, 천사야." 크롤리는 속삭였다. 다시금 말하지만, 아지라파엘은 스스로 잘 싸울 수 있었다. 하지만 중요한 건 행동으로 보이는 거인 모양이라고, 크롤리는 생각했다. "나는... 난 라파엘이 어디 있는지 알아.“

아지라파엘은 고개를 저었다. "상관없어. 널 사랑해."

"나도 널 사랑해." 크롤리는 쉭쉭거렸다. "언제나 사랑했어. 추락하기 전에도. 추락한 후에도. 에덴에서도. 한 번도 멈춘 적 없었어."

"전... 추락하기 전에?"

"말하려고 했었어..." 구경꾼들과 멍청이들에게 질리고, 초조해진 크롤리는 손가락을 튕겼다. 악마와 천사가 전혀 존재하지 않는단 듯 갑작스럽게 모두의 주의가 다른 데로 옮겨갔다. "네게 물으려 했었어... 네가 누구보다 날 더 사랑해줄 수 있느냐고... 내가 널 사랑하는 만큼 사랑해줄 수 있느냐고. 그 이기적인 사랑이 애초에 날 추방되게 했었지."

아지라파엘은 크롤리의 얼굴을 한 점 한 점 뜯어보고 있었다. 그 도톰한 입술은 단어들과 생각들을 소리 없이 읊으며 움직였다. "크롤리." 마침내, 너무나 긴 시간 끝에 아지라파엘은 헐떡였다. "너 지금... 네가 말하는 게... _네가_...?"

"네 얼굴에 있는 그건 뭐야?" 라파엘이 천사에게 제일 처음 말했던 것을 기억에서 떠올리며 크롤리는 물었다.

아지라파엘은 흐느꼈다. "미소라는 거야." 바로 그때 그리했던 것처럼 아지라파엘은 답했다. "내가 정말 행복하다는 걸 보여주지."

"'행복'이 뭔데?"

"아, _크롤리,_ 어떻게 그런, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어?" 고뇌에 차, 부드럽게 아지라파엘은 둘의 이마를 부딪쳤다. "6천 년 동안을? 쭉 너였던 거야? 왜 한 번도 말하지 않은 거야?"

"천사야, 난 더는 라파엘이 아니야." 억지로 쉭쉭거림을 통제하면서 크롤리는 말했다. "난 타락했어. 내 많은 것이 변했고, 좋은 방향은 아니었지. 난 그냥 크롤리야. 네가 네 의지에 반해 좋아한, 교활하고 오래된 뱀."

"널 사랑해 그리고 너에게 정말 _화가_ 났어!" 응당한 분노가 그 목소리에 서려 있었지만 천사가 그렇게 활짝 웃고 있을 때, 이는 심각하게 받아들이기 어려웠다.  
"네가 이 모든 시간 나와 함께 있었는데.“

"잠깐만, 그때도 너 날 사랑했어? 우리 얘기도 거의 안 했었잖아.“

"우리 얘기도 거의 안 했었잖아," 아지라파엘은 그다지 정중하지 않은 톤으로 반복했다. "라고 옛적부터 날 사랑해왔다는 악마가 말하시는데."

"넌 행복해서 미소 지었어." 크롤리는 자신을 변호했다. "_내게_ 미소 지었지."

"가브리엘도 항상 웃고 있잖아."

"아무도 가브리엘 신경 안 써."

"가브리엘은 신경 쓸걸."

"가브리엘이 썩은 달걀이나 빨다가 블랙홀에 뛰어들든지 말든지."

"날 사랑했어." 아지라파엘이 집요하게 좇았다. "천지창조 전부터?"

"너도 날 사랑하잖아, 뭐가 그리 대수인지 모르겠는걸."

나비의 날개가 닿듯이, 아지라파엘은 악마에게 키스해 주었다. 크롤리의 갈라진, 따뜻한 입술에 닿은 천사의 입술은 부드럽고 건조하면서 시원했다. "난 여전히 너한테 많이 화났어." 아지라파엘이 속삭였다. "난 정말 행복해. 함께 집으로 갈까, 내 사랑?"

_그 말은_ 크롤리의 내면을 벅차오르게 했다. "그래야 한다면야, 천사야."

"아." 천사가 말했다. "그래야 해. 6천 년 전에 날 버렸다고 생각하게 만든 죄로 내가 널 육체랑 분리해 버릴 때, 목격자는 없는 게 최선일 테니까."

"너 방금 라파엘이 당장 나타나도 아무 상관 안 할 거라 하지 않았어? 여전히 날 택할 거라고 했잖아, 기억해?"

"여전히 널 선택해." 천사는 누가 쳐다보는지 확인하는 듯 주변을 둘러보았다. 아무도 그러고 있지 않다는 게 증명되자, 그는 크롤리의 귀에 가깝게 기대어 와 가장 작은 소리로 속삭였다. "누구보다도 널 사랑해."

둘 모두 숨을 멈춘 잠시간의 틈이 있었다. 신성 모독에 어떠한 천사도 신도 응징하지 않자, 둘은 긴장을 풀며 서로에게 기댔다.

"그게 내가 지금껏 원했던 다야." 크롤리는 시인했다. "아 그리고, 나도 마찬가지야.“

~::~

신은 임신 중인 나이 든 영국 여자처럼 보였다. 참석 중인 예비 부모들 중 누구도 왜 신의 목소리가 소닉붐처럼 머릿속에서 울리는지, 신이 얘기할 때 왜 전혀 그 입이 움직이는 듯한 인상을 받지 못하는지, 이해하지 못했다. 그들이 이해한 것이란 신-그들은 마가렛이라 알고 있는 이가 누구보다 그들의 도움이 필요하단 거였다.

어쨌든, 마가렛은 제 자녀들이 불, 그리고 산성용액처럼 들리는 무언가(마가렛이 그게 성수라고 단언하긴 했지만)를 갖고 서로 다투도록 내버려 두고 있었기 때문이다.

"아뇨, 마가렛." 남편, 그리고 그들의 대리모와 함께 참석한 쉰이 말했다. "그거 전혀 괜찮지 _않아요._"

**이게 굳이 나쁠 일인가?**

"_몹시_ 나쁜 일이죠." 쉰의 남편이 말했다. "당신은 나서야 하고, 규칙을 정해야 해요. 아무 기준을 세우지 않는다면 아이들이 서로 알아서 기준을 지키며 자랄 것을 기대해선 안 돼요. 당신이 아무 말도 하지 않기 때문에 아이들은 자기들이 원하는 대로, 그리고 당신이 원한다고 자기들이 생각하는 대로 할 거예요. 이해하시겠어요?"

**내가 처한 상황을 적절하게 설명한 묘사로구나.**

이후 몇 분 동안 다른 부모들이 자신들의 문제를 의논했고, 그에 대한 답변을 얻었다. 적당한 시간을 기다린 후에, 신은 다시 손을 들었다.

프로그램 주최자는 깊은숨을 들이마셨고 이산화탄소와 언짢음을 방 안에 배출했다. "말해보세요, 마가렛."

**내 자녀 중 두 명이 서로 깊게 사랑에 빠졌다. 그들은 나와 인류를 포함하여, 존재하는 어떤 것 혹은 어떤 이보다도 서로를 더 사랑한다. 나는 어떠한 것보다도 인간을 사랑하라고 그들에게 말했고, 그들에게 벌을 내려야 하는 것인지 궁금하다. 그대들은 나의 아이들이 내 의지에 반하여 행동했을 때는 응당한 대가가 있어야 한다고 말했지.**

길고 어색한 침묵이 있었다.

"무슨... '서로 사랑한다'라니 무슨 말인가요? 당신 말은 형제간의 사랑, 이라는 의미 맞죠?"

**전혀. 그들은 그들이 최근 결혼했다는 사실을 내게서 숨겼다고 믿고 있지만, 나는 그들이 인간 법정에서 서로에게 혼인 서약을 하는 걸 위에서 지켜보았다. 둘은 반지를 교환하고 키스했지.**

"둘... 중 하나가 입양아인가요?"

**아니다.**

"오, 신이시여." 프로그램 주최자, 린다는 이러한 것들에는 준비되지 않았다.

**그래, 나다.**

"간단한 질문인데요," 예비 엄마 클로에가 말했다. "그 집에 다른 아이들도 아직 있나요?" 클로에는 남편에게 속삭였다. "청소년복지센터에 전화할 준비 해요." 남편은 충실히 고개를 끄덕였다.

**그래, 몇 조에 이르는 아이들이 있지. 전 인류와 우주의 모든 생명체를 포함하여. 너희 모두는 나를 통하여 연결되어 있으니.** 신은 방을 둘러보았다. **아무래도 지금이 떠날 때인가 보구나.**

마가렛이 일어서서 걸어 나갔지만 아무도 아무 말을 하지 못했다. 과거 수많은 부모 수업에서 수많이 발생한 일이었다. 언젠가는 신도 교활한 뱀, 보드라운 천사와 관련하여 뭘 어떻게 하여야 할지, 괜찮은 조언을 줄 수 있는 누군가를 찾을 거였다.

~::~

가장 사랑하는 이의 길고 가느다란 팔다리에 엉킨 채 아지라파엘은 서서히 잠에서 깨어났다. "어쩌면 이 잠자기라는 것에도 의미가 없진 않은 것 같아." 아지라파엘은 인정했다. 크롤리는 천사 곁에서 호사스럽게 몸을 뻗었고, 흠, 하는 소리를 냈다. "어쨌든, 네 옆에서 잠들고 네 옆에서 일어나는 부분만큼은 좋아."

"그거면 충분해." 크롤리는 하품했다. "아침으로는 뭐 먹을 건데?"

"어-어." 아지라파엘은 제일 확신이 없는 표정을 하고, 제일 크게 푸른 눈을 떴다. "난... _네가_ 아침 만드는 줄 알았는데?" 아지라파엘은 삐죽 입을 내밀었다.

"너 요리 잘하잖아." 크롤리는 주장했지만, 논쟁의 결말은 하나밖에 없었기에 이미 몸을 일으키고 있었다. "직접 아침 만들면 되지."

"_내가_ 만들 수도 있겠지만, 나는 너처럼 솜씨 있는 요리사는 되지 못한단다. 넌 부엌일에 정말 소질이 있어. 직접 부엌에 갔다가 네 앞에서 나 자신을 망신시키는 일은 있어선 안 되겠지."

아지라파엘은 크롤리에게 요리를 어떻게 하는 건지, 간단한 요리를 한 번에 하나씩 가르쳐 줬던, 거짓말했고, 거짓말 하는 거짓말쟁이였다. 크롤리는 이미 부엌으로 향하고 있었다.

"아, 그러시겠지. 네 요리 솜씨가 내 요리 솜씨에 비하면 수준 이하일 거라는 게 걱정이시겠지."

"사실_이란다._"

"아닐걸."

"사실_인걸._"

오목한 팬이랑 계량컵을 꺼내며 스토브 쪽에 선 크롤리는 목소리가 들리게 하기 위해 소리쳐야 했다. "천사야, 내 말은 그냥, 네가 이 요리란 거 나보다 더 오래 했잖아. 분명히 네가 더 요리 잘할 거라고."

"그런 생각 마! 스파튤라와 요리재료를 손에 든 너만큼 어찌 내가 잘할 수가 있겠어?"

크롤리는 팬케이크와 베이컨, 반숙 계란 후라이를 만들고 있었다. "진심이야?"

"진실이라고 맹세해."

크롤리의 허리 쪽으로 양팔이 왔고 그를 붙들었다. 아지라파엘은 악마의 어깻죽지 사이로 얼굴을 푹 파묻으며 그 등에 찰싹 달라붙었다. "사랑해." 천사는 속삭였다. "정말 많이."

"그거 느끼하다, 천사야." 크롤리는 놀렸다. "나한테 반하기라도 했어?"

"우린 _결혼_했잖니. 나는 영원히 네게 반해있단다."

교활하고 오래된 뱀은 예상치 못하게 목이 막혔다. "좋아, 좋다고. 어쨌든."

평화로운 침묵이 있었다.

"팬케이크에 초콜릿 칩이랑 딸기도 넣을 수 있을까, 얘야?"

"_직접_ 만들어 보겠니, 천사야?"

"아니, 아니, 아니야... 아침 맛있어 보이는걸."

"그럴 거라고 _생각했어._"

**Author's Note:**

> 원작의 원래 제목은 '내가 더는 젊고 아름답지 않아도 여전히 날 사랑할 거니? Will You Still Love Me When I Am No Longer Young and Beautiful?' 입니다. 아마도 라나 델 레이의 Young and Beautiful이라는 제목의 노래 가사에서 따온 듯하나 작가님이 언급은 따로 안 하셨네요.


End file.
